Evermore
by Angeldustedthatfreak
Summary: Ok, forget the prequil, I've decided to start anew and make this its own story. Hope you like.


First story in a long time, so play nice.

Evermore

She'd first seen them sitting on the dock (Her dock) joking and laughing like they belonged there. Well

She had something to tell them then. This was her place, so why then did she find herself being drawn in by them, whatever it was she couldn't say, there was just something about them. Maybe it was David's knowing smile that hid so much, or Dwayne's quiet acceptance of her, even Paul's loud, leery comments, but what caught her attention the most was the youngest, Marco, she thought that that was what he'd said his name was.

w

Its not such a hard thing to love the boys, She decided after the first night of hanging out that it was easy. They had come the second night to her graduation. Which was different because she'd only just met them the night before. And the invite had been last minute because her mom was freaking about people not being there. . It seemed like any body as long as they was breathing would do for mother.

Getting up on the podium had been tricky since heels were the death of her (not really, but they were still pretty damn close!), She sighed, this was a night to forget, not one of the people her mother had scouted out in the family to come and suffer through 'Ever's Graduation' had shown, not that she'd expected them to but mom on the other hand. . . Well, mom was mom. Simple really, she wanted her to have normal things after Bob left and by golly Ever would have them even if she had to be dragged kicking and screaming towards normal!

She smiled. Watching them take seats in the back she didn't see her mother signaling like mad until the principle came up behind her and coughed into her hair. Ew. Sighing she looked at the sea of faces and stuttered. "Uuum, Hi, Well, I'm Ever Woods, Um, I'm just up here to be your entertainment for the night until everyone has their speeches figured out. . , joking. Actually I'm here to, uh, to say that I'm really grateful for all the embarrassing moments that have been offered to me by this school. . Kinda like this one, Mr. Davis. . , ok, you don't see the humor? Ok, I'm here, believe it or not, because I've finished all my classes early like, years early, and I wanted to get the F out of dodge, if you know what I mean. What, Mr. Bleeker? I said F, its not like I said the whole thing." Rolling her eyes she smiled at the guys again and then blushed as Marco winked at her. "Well, since everyone wants to go home as much as I do I'm just gonna say this; never eat the cafeteria food." Grabbing her diploma she tottered across the stage wishing for her good ol' combat boots. At least if she were wearing them she wouldn't have blisters the size of quarters.

w

"Is it just me, or did that suck?" She smiled uneasily wondering if they thought she was a complete dumb-ass.

"It was wonderful, Honey," Her mother exclaimed rushing up to hug her. "Yeah, you forgot some words (all of them) but you know at least you got up there, now lets get some pictures of you and your new friends!"

They took it surprisingly well, never had she thought in the short time of knowing them that David or Paul could look so sweet posing for pictures with her and her mom. They were actually nice about it. But then, the only boys she knew were from the school and they all avoided her for fear of being hexed or some odd thing. Turning she giggled coming face to face with Marco. Stopping she stared then grabbed his hand dragging him into the pictures with a low whisper of, "If I have to do this so do you."

w.

It had taken some time but they had eventually convinced Ever's mother to go home while they took her around the town. For celebration purposes, they told her. Now they were out on the beach watching her and Paul howl at the moon. David grinned. "Let's go for a ride." With a slight jerk of his head he signaled the other boys and Paul quickly grabbed up Ever who had slumped down onto the sand for a breather, slinging her over his shoulder he jumped from his position down at the water's edge up to where her car had been parked half off the sand. "Paul!" Marco scowled cuffing the older blonde. "What?" Was the response he got from his friend. "David said we're ridin' sides, I doubt she'll remember since she's droolin' all over my butt right now; girl can't hold her liquor." Grinning he dropped her into the passenger seat.

w

Waking up she smiled, snuggling into whatever her face was pressed against looking up her smile turned into an embarrassed squeak; Marco was staring at her with a bemused look on his angelic face. She sighed moving a little closer to the door then smiled immediately again as she listened to the music coming from her sound system.

'_. . . . .mind of one sick animal who can't tell the difference And gets stupefied_

"I love this song!" diving across Marco's lap she cranked it higher lifting her arms in the air her high child-like voice singing along._I've been waiting my whole life for just one fuckAnd all I needed was just one fuckHow can you say that you don't give a fuckI find myself stupefied, coming back again_

Howling like a banshee Paul joined in earning nasty looks from the car in the next lane. "What's your problem, Granny?" He laughed shooting his tongue out to waggle it at the older woman causing her to speed away before the light could turn green.

_Why do you like playing around with my narrow scope of reality?I can feel it all start slipping, I think I'm breaking downWhy do you like playing around with my narrow scope of reality?I can feel it all start slipping awaySee but I don't get itDon't you think maybe we could put it on credit?Don't you think it can take control when I don't let it?I get stupefied, it's all the same you say, live with it _

Taking a sharp left Ever gripped for the door only to slide right into Marco who, it seemed hadn't even moved much less breathed in the last couple of minutes. Ignoring a tickly feeling at the nape of her neck Ever grabbed for her cat hat before it could be whisked off her head by the wind.

_All the people in the left wing rockAnd all the people in the right wing rockAnd all the people in the underground rockI find myself stupefied, coming back againAll the people in the high rise rockAnd all the people in the projects rockAnd all la hente in the bario rockI find myself stupefied, coming back again_

Looking up from his careful watching of Ever, Marco quickly took in their surroundings then glanced to his left at David. Reaching out with his pack sense towards the older Vampire he sent a questioning thought to him. The one thing he got back from David was an image of Ever excepting them. Blood falling like rain over the windows of their warehouse hideout. And again, Ever smiling as each boy took her wrist to their lips in turn. And then one of her screaming.

_Why do you like playing around with my narrow sco. . .' _

Cutting the music David turned to her with a smile not unlike the Cheshire cat. "Well, little Ever, it seems we've all come to an agreement about you, its decided that you are going to join us."

"How do you mean join you?" asked Ever feeling slightly uneasy as she realized that, not only was she alone with four boys she had only met the night before but she was also more than a bit drunk and unlikely to be able to put up much of a fight if things turned weird. In one word; shit-sickles. Ok, two words.

"Well you see Ever-," came Paul's voice from the backseat of her car. "We have a truly once in a lifetime- no, actually not many people get this chance so, no, not once in a lifetime opportunity for you."

"And what's that?" Was her weary reply. Smirking David turned away from her as if to look out towards the old warehouses, then, almost too quick for her eyes to follow he turned his head sharply back towards hers causing her to give a squeal of fear. David's blue eyes had gone away and in their place was something she had only seen in old horror films; demonic yellow orbs that looked out at her from a similar face, only slight changes here and there, little fang tips sticking out from under his top lip. A loud banging made her jump (which is hard to do while sitting down) and she looked up in time to see Paul and Marco both crouching on the hood of her car, both of them showing off the same yellow eyes and fanged mouths as David. Flashing fang David spoke again. "We're going to make you one of us. Sister, 'cause me and my boys have takin' a liking to your company."

Hearing these words Ever did the only thing her frightened brain could think of; placing her hand on the car door she vaulted over the side running pell-mell in the opposite direction of the warehouses. Not looking where she was going she suddenly stopped dead having hit into a wall of what felt like solid steel, looking up she whimpered and tried to back away only to get caught up in Dwayne's arms as it was his body she'd run into. Holding her to his chest he chuckled softly. "Its alright little chica, no need to scream," And suddenly there wasn't. "Everything will be over soon." Dwayne watched as her pupils widened indicating that she would be compliant for at least a few seconds. Walking towards the warehouse that they had been staying in he nudged the doors aside and walked in careful to keep Ever's head from bumping against anything. Laying her gently down on the concrete he smoothed the hair back from her face and looked once into her hollow green eyes urging her to come to consciousness. Spluttering Ever closed her eyes and shook her head a few times whimpering under her breathe.

Slowly, she floated to the surface feeling like she had been drowning only moments before. Then what had just happened hit her and she shot up into a sitting position blinking owlishly. What she saw of course was no better than drowning; David, Dwayne, Paul and Marco were all gathered around her in a circle identical grins on all their faces. David cleared his throat and all three of the other boys looked to him heads cocked to the side like birds of prey. "Now gentlemen, lets not scare the lady," here Paul sniggered twisting his jacket around his fingers. "I want her to be certain she has a choice in the matter of her death," looking at her he smiled not an unkind smile either. "The time has come my little friend, what do you wish, to be family, or food?" Marco smirked, knowing full well that they wouldn't hurt her her blood had been calling to them since they arrived in this dinky little beach town four days previous, and you know what David says; you never waste blood. It was all only a fear tactic.

"What happens if I say no?" she said her hesitance in choosing her words already making itself clear and known. Her mind was screaming obscenities at her, them and everything within mental hearing range.

"If you say no, well. ." David grinned leaving off with that to see her reaction. A million thoughts were running like white rabbits through her head stopping every so often at one that appeared to have the answer of how to escape, first there was the nifty, 'I'm only 17, I can't die yet,' and then there was the 'Please don't kill me,' one where she cried and begged for her life, but last and most prominent and also confusing was, 'They were vampires, right? And they'd chosen her. So why not let them have what they wanted?' Smiling hesitantly through her fear she looked up into the awaiting eyes of death and, mentally screaming 'NO!' she offered her wrist.

Breathing an exaggerated sigh of relief Marco's smile turned serious. 'She would live, well she would survive the night to become one of them.' Just to clarify, there's nothing scarier than four guys grabbing you especially when their vampires and even more so when they don't stay on the ground. A soft gasp told them that she didn't appreciate their little trick as they flew up towards the ceiling each boy with a solid grip on one of her limbs. 'Its very disconcerting' She thought. 'When you can feel the empty and very large space between you and the floor, and you know that the only thing stopping you from plunging to sure and certain death is a pack of vampires. And by the way vampires aren't real, thank you very much' Giggling kinda spasmodically she reached out to run her fingers through Dwayne's hair only to jerk back with a squeak of surprise when he looked up and gently slid his fangs across her wrist.

_w_

Dieing is irrelevant, was her first thought. First in a long time of silent headed empty. Nothing worked on her body, not fingers or toes, not even her eyelids; she couldn't move a muscle even though that was her one an only desire for the past lifetime. She faded.

Blinking was a trip. She opened her eyes once, twice, then focus. They were looking at her and. . there was blood, Oh, God, there was blood!!! She screamed her mouth started to taste like bile and her body bucked up from the floor of the warehouse.

"Paul, hold her!" David yelled and grabbed for Ever's other arm. It was a bitch of a change; she was obviously anemic she bled so beautifully. Watching was Marco's favorite part. He had only seen this done once before, he'd forgotten how much blood there could be when a person was changed. It was like a well had opened up inside her. He slid his hand into hers to wait, only time would tell them if they'd been right. A beast couldn't be born in seconds.

w

Unreal, she was walking through the valley and her body was the Darkness. Every flower she had ever seen was wilting at her feet. Its because of the blood, her mind whispered. Flowers can't grow in blood.

She woke with a small start, shudders rippling through her body as she sat up. They were looking at her, her boy's, her friends, her family. And there was blood, so much blood. . ,she wanted a taste.


End file.
